Taking The Hint
by FancyPenguin
Summary: Hey, Max here. Okay, so life officially sucks. Like majorly. Dylan has issues taking the hint that we, I don't know, HATE HIM! Oh, and Fang is also having issues realizing my love for him. Uggh boys. ENOUGH SAID! T to be safe!


**(A/N) Hi everyone! Fancy Penguin here! this is my first story! I hope you like it! **

SUMMARY: Hey, Max here. Okay, so life officially sucks. Like majorly. Dylan has issues taking the hint that we, I don't know, HATE HIM! Oh, and he's not the only one having problems taking the hint. Fang also has issues realizing my love for him. I keep dropping hints, but he just looks at me as if I'm from another planet. Ugh, Boys. Enough said. ONESHOT!

And the story begins!

I freaking hate my life. Majorly. Ever been in one of those moods where like everything feels like it's going wrong, and every single thing

makes you want to kill the world? Yeah, that's how I feel today. And I know what you're thinking, " Omg Max is PMSing!" but no, that time of the month was two weeks ago. Anyway, let me explain why I'm so ticked off at the world. Well, you see, Dylan has been with us for about, ummm, two years! Grrrrrrrrrrr. And he just doesn't understand that he has overstayed his welcome. Or maybe he has, and just doesn't want to leave. I don't know. Either way, he's being super annoying. And he still thinks that I'm going to fly over to Germany and have kids with him! Yeah right! I mean hello! I thought everyone knew how obviously hard I was falling for Fang! Oh, and speaking of Fang, I'm having issues with him too! If you don't already know, I am deeply in love with him. And you are now probably like "Omg Max is admitting her true feelings! The apocalypse must be coming!" but no, we are not all about to die. I'm just sick of lying to myself about this, so I stopped. And just about everyone knows about my love for him, except, yeah you guessed it, him! I keep dropping hints and saying these horribly cheesy things like "Fang, don'tcha think that love is just grand? I love being in love. Especially with a certain person!" and then when he looks at me like my head is screwed on the wrong way, and I get frustrated, and then I start saying things like " I just hate it when you can't figure things out, even though the answer is STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! Don't you?" I believe he officially thinks I'm psycho. I'm about to sink down to the level of having Angel and Nudge talk to him about it. That's when you know that you really need help, when you let an eight year old and a thirteen year old handle a seventeen year old's relationship issues. Yeah, but anything for love, right? Uggh, I'm pathetic. What are these teenage hormones doing to me? I mean, I'm surprised I'm not like a drunk or something by now. Although, I have found that I have started to enjoy Nudges shopping sprees. Oh my gosh, I need serious psychological assistance or something. I think I have gone freaking mental! But enough about my mental specialness. Back to the present. Yeah, I have finally decided that I will sink to that level of patheticness and call on two of the girliest girls I know. "Angel! Nudge! I need you pronto!"

Ok. I'm gonna die. I just let Nudge and Angel on a mission to make sure Fang knows that I like him. Why would I do that? I mean, it sounded like a good idea at the time, but now, I'm just sitting in my room anticipating an answer, and I'm so anxious I could just about explode!

Nudge POV

"Fang? Fang? Faaaaaannnnnnng? Fanggypoo? Where are you?" okay we couldn't find fang anywhere. This was terrible! Now Max and Fang will never find out about their true love for each other and we are all gonna die! Okay maybe I was being a little overly dramatic, but still! "Angel? Do you think we will ever find Fang? Ooooh I hope we do, because how cool would it be if part of the flock started dating! That would be awesome! And then maybe they would get married and I could make Max wear a big poofy dress and I could be bridesmaid and you could be flower girl and Gazzy would be ring bearer and Iggy could be best man! Oooh, speaking of Iggy, did you hear he has a crush on Ella? It's kind of sad because I had this HUGE crush on him, but it's okay, because they would make a cute couple! Omg did you know that mfjgmfjfmf-" "I'm sorry, but that was all I could take of the Nudge Channel for right now." said Angel. "Sorry" I said sheepishly. "anyway," Angel said "Here comes Fang right now!" "Hey Fang!" I say. "Hey" he says. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." then I told Angel to go back to Max and tell her that I had found Fang and that I was telling him right now.

Fang POV

Nudge wants to talk to me. I hope his isn't going to emotionally scar me. I have been kind of afraid to talk to her since last time... Anyway, I walked over to where she had sat down in the lazy boy in the living room. "So..." I started "So, I was just wondering what you think about max?" Nudge asked. Gee, what I thought about Max. I thought she was the most amazing girl in the entire world! But was I going to tell Nudge that? Uhh, no! "Um, she's okay." " Just okay? Wow. Cuz she is just crazy about you! Oh wait. I wasn't supposed to say that so upfront!" waitwaitwait, Max likes me? " Oh really?" " Oh yeah. Totally. Well I gotta go! Bye fang!" " See ya." I needed to go and think this through. A guy's mind can only take so much awesome info before it gets overloaded!

Max POV

!I can't believe Nudge actually told him! My life is completely screwed up! Now he knows that I like him, and he doesn't even like me back! Grrrrrrr. I wish Ella were here. She would know exactly what to do for me in a situation like this. I'm kinda sad now. It's like, the guy who ive secretly been in love with for the past year, according to Nudge; thinks I'm "Okay." just okay? Alright, now I'm really depressed. I'm gonna go sit in my depressed corner and wait for someone to come bring me some food when they realize I'm not coming out.

Fang POV

Okay, I just walked in on something really strange. Max is sitting in a corner with a big comforter from her bed wrapped around her, crying her eyes out. Something must be really wrong for her to be actually crying. 'okay Fang,' I think 'If she really likes you, wouldn't she love it if you went over there, put your arm around her, and asked her what's wrong?' Yes, yes she would. So that's exactly what I did. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and said. "Well hi there." "Hey" was my reply. "why are you sitting in a corner?" "Because life sucks." she said "Why?" "You wouldn't understand, Fang." I was kind of hurt by this. "Try me" I said. "Well, I have Nudge pour out my feelings to you, and your reply is 'Yeah, she's okay'" she said in between sobs. Now that I knew the cause of her sadness, and that it was me, I felt absolutely terrible. So, to make it up to her, I did the one thing I could think of. I leaned in and kissed her. Wow. That's all I'm gonna say. "Well that's one way to cheer me up." she said in a study voice with a laugh. I snickered and said "Definitely." :)

18 YEARS LATER!

Max POV

"Okay sweetie, it's time to go to sleep. " I murmured as I put my little girl into her brand new "Big Girl Bed" as she called it. I brushed her jet black hair out of her face as she closed her chocolate brown eyes. I looked at her peaceful face as I walked out of the door. I closed it quietly behind me and walked to he living room where Fang was Sitting, watching some special on the discovery channel about birds. I curled up next to him on the couch and kissed his cheek. We had been married for eight years, almost nine, and I still couldn't get used to the fact that he was all mine. "Hey sweets" he said and I said "Hey" then he got up and went to go make us some dinner. Wow, I thought, this is the good life. Someone who can cook almost as good as Iggy, our little baby girl, Skylar, and the fact that Fang was my HUSBAND! life couldn't get any better that this. :)

DID U LIKE IT?

**(A/N) Did you like it? love it? hate it? tell me in a PM or a review! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
